Una taberna nos unio
by VampireDarkRogueWind
Summary: Qué pasaría si en una taberna dos tripulaciones se encontraran y no para comenzar una guerra, al contrario para divertirse..Contiene: Shonen Ai, Romance, Lemon, palabras fuertes, alcohol, sexo, Yaoi, escenas fuertes, leve AU, es después del Salto Temporal, capitulo único. Parejas: Kid/Law/Kid, Leve Shachi x Penguin.


Una Taberna nos unió

Hola como están después de tanto tiempo aquí vuelvo a empezar

Vampire: bueno aquí estoy con otra idea

Dark: vaya eso es bueno

Rogue: si genial

Wind: otra idea de fabula

Vampire: este fic es de One Piece

Qué pasaría si en una taberna dos tripulaciones se encontraran y no para comenzar una guerra, al contrario para divertirse, esto claro después de que cierto pelirrojo malhumorado decidiera quitarse su enojo con algo o más bien con alguien. Y sumado a un pelinegro quien empieza a animarse. Esto y más aquí.

Contiene: Shonen Ai, Romance, Lemon, palabras fuertes, alcohol, sexo, Yaoi, escenas fuertes, leve AU, es después del Salto Temporal, capitulo único.

Parejas: Kid/Law/Kid, Leve Shachi x Penguin.

Dark: hacemos mancuerna nuevamente con la autora hirano23, que es un verdadero honor hacer una vez más una historia, bueno One Piece no es de nosotras es de Eiichiro Oda. Cualquier aclaración se dará al final.

Al fic

**Entre tragos se inicia un romance o me enamore de ti en una taberna**

Todo comenzó cuando ingreso cierta banda de piratas, a la una taberna local; observaron que todos estaban de lo más alegres disfrutando de las bebidas que el lugar les ofrecía, los piratas de Heart, entraron por completo se sentaron en una de las mesas a tomar unos tragos, claro que su capitán se rehúso, pues él no tenía ánimos de beber en ese momento, quizá un poco mas delante.

Todo estaba tranquilo a pesar de que dentro del lugar había hombres evidentemente ebrios el ambiente no se sentía del todo mal, hasta que llegaron los piratas de Kid; su capitán entro azotando la puerta.

Law observo como el capitán Kid se alejaba de sus compañeros ignorándolos por completo, él solo sonríe levemente al ver el rostro iracundo el pellirrojo.

Kid no hace más que retirarse ya que en ese momento estaba de pocas pulgas debido a una riña que tuvo a fuera y por el que poco la Marina interviene.

Law observa sutilmente el andar de Kid, quería ver su próximo movimiento, pero una idea se cruzo por su mente:

_-quizá después de todo pueda divertirme un poco el día de hoy.- decía para sus adentros._

El pelirrojo estaba por armar un alboroto ya que había entrado a la fuerza al lugar y dijo.- ¿Porque tuve que entrar a este maldito lugar?-decía tratando de calmarse.

Uno de sus nakamas se acerco a su capitán.-eso capitán fue porque nos prometió un día de alcohol por el cumpleaños de Killer, ¿no piensa retractarse o sí?- dijo el susodicho sonriendo ampliamente.

Kid vio que era uno de sus nakamas y dijo.-Esta bien, hagan lo que quieran, pero no hagan un desmadre o la Marina vendrá, con lo que paso afuera me basta.-decía un tanto molesto.

Los demás tripulantes gritaron en son de festejo, lo que no se habían percatado es que una tripulación mas estaba en el mismo sitio, esos eran los piratas del corazón.

Quienes al parecer habían oído todo, y uno de ellos dijo.-escucho capitán parece que son los Piratas de Kid y al parecer su capitán esta algo cabreado por lo que hizo afuera.-dijo esperando que Law le dijera algo.

-Bepo, es una ocasión especial para ellos, dejémosles celebrar.-dijo el moreno al oso polar, pero sin quitar su vista del capitán pelirrojo. Los demás piratas del corazón continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo *bebiendo*.

Kid se había separado de su nakama, para luego ver que más se podía hacer en ese lugar de mala muerte, podría jugarle unas vencidas a alguien, pero para él todos eran indignos ya que fácilmente los vencería, y los tragos pues no le vendrían mal, pero estaba de muy mal genio, así que siguió pasando, lo que hizo fue quitarse su gabardina lanzándola por los aires y por casualidad o coincidencia uno de sus muchachos la atrapo. -Así se está mejor, me estaba dando mucha calor.-decía mientras mostraba su cuerpo que tenía algunas cicatrices, también se podían apreciar perfectamente su pelo largo y su brazo de metal que no mostraba muy a menudo.

Uno de los nakamas de Law que ya estaba entrado en copas, se acerco a los tripulantes de Kid, miro fijamente a uno de ellos, este de mala manera le dijo.-se te perdió algo o ¿quieres una batalla?- el otro solo sonrió ampliamente mirando como el chico de Kid le miraba amenazante. -no, solo quería unirme a su fiesta- respondió sin vacilar el chico con una sonrisa estúpida evidenciando su ya claro estado de ebriedad.

Killer vio que debía hacer algo y dijo.- Heat no seas hostil, recuerda que Kid dijo que no armáramos un escándalo.-decía serio el rubio.

-Vamos chicos, estamos en un bar hay que el joven nakama de Law mientras posaba uno de sus brazos por detrás del hombro de Heat, cual amigos de mucho tiempo.

Heat vio como aquel joven estaba en confianza, el seño fruncido de su frente desapareció lentamente dando paso a un rostro menos tenso. -está bien puedes unirte a la fiesta, no creo que a tu capitán le moleste.-le dijo al chico nakama de Law, posando uno de sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico de la misma forma que Shachi había hecho con él.

Shachi miro hacia donde estaba su capitán, esperando no recibir ninguna reprobatoria de parte de él, pero al hacer contacto con los ojos grises del moreno este le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza dándole a entender que estaba bien, ni tardo ni perezoso acerco una silla a la mesa donde estaban los piratas de Kid.

Los chicos de Kid no tuvieron problemas con el chico de Law, así empezó la celebración, con la primera ronda de tragos. Mientras el capitán Kid estaba de malas y no sabía cómo calmarse sino hacia algo empezaría a dar de golpes a donde fuera o quien fuera.

Bepo, Jean Bart y Penguin se acercaron también a la mesa donde su nakama se había hecho de 'amigos' para asi unirse a la celebración que a distancia parecía divertida, los piratas de Kid no tuvieron problema en aceptarlos, uno de ellos mas mejor.- iniciando asi una ronda nueva de tragos.

Así los piratas de Heart y los de Kid estaban haciendo migas, ya a esa altura no podían parar con los tragos, Killer el segundo a bordo de los de Kid, sintió que su capitán estaba de malas y que si algo no ocurría pronto para calmarlo; ya de por si su mal humor, haría otra bronca muy pronto.

Penguin que ya estaba entrado en copas se le ocurrió una brillante idea un concurso ¿de quién tomas más?- dijo el chico levantándose de su silla con un tarro de cerveza en la mano agitándolo como si fuera una matraca.

Killer no sabía si era una buena idea, pero si eso calmaba a Kid, se levanto y dijo con orgullo.-Mi capitán Eustass Kid se alista y claro el nunca dice que no a una propuesta como esta.-decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos, orgulloso de su capitán.

Kid tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que pasaría, y se puso en alerta.

Bepo se levanto con ambas manos al aire gritando lo más alto que pudo.-el capitán Law también acepta el reto, el no se negaría nunca a participar ¿verdad capitán?- miro suplicante a su capitán el le dedico una suave sonrisa a lo que Bepo se sentó nuevamente con la cabeza agachada –perdón.- fue lo que dijo el oso blanco.

-Creo que sería divertido Bepo-ya.- respondió el moreno acercándose lentamente a la mesa de festejo, sus nakamas se levantaron eufóricos animados por que su capitán había aceptado participar en el juego.

Kid escucho lo que el rubio había dicho, quería cortarlo en cachitos, pero pues si eso calmaba su humor, dijo.- ¡¿quién carajos es el que se atreve a retarme?!-decía en tono amenazante.

Todos los reunidos en la mesa miraron detenidamente al pelirrojo no sabían que hacer, sabían que cualquier movimiento en falso sería malo para sus vidas. Law sonreía descaradamente ante la estupefacción de los demá Eustass-ya solo es un juego; Bepo comienza el juego reta a quien quieras.- ordeno el joven a su nakama, el oso polar miro a su capitán con algo de duda, pero paso de largo a Kid para asi dirigirse a Heat.-Te reto a ti.- dijo el oso señalando al pirata de Kid.

Heat se levanto de su lugar ignorando a su capitán.- ¡ACEPTO!-grito señalando a Bepo.

Kid vio como su nakama lo había ignorado, antes lo hubiera partido en dos, pero ya no podía echarse atrás. -Heat, no creo que sea prudente, que me hayas ignorado baka, así que.-pensó y dijo.-si esto es un "juego" yo reto a su capitán.-decía apuntando a Law.-después de todo como él dijo "es un juego" no es así cirujano baka.-decía ya más calmado, esperando a que el otro respondiera.

-Eustass-ya me alagas.- dijo el moreno mostrando una de sus sonrisas simples. - pero no creo que debamos de comenzar con un juego que han iniciado nuestros subordinados, dejemos que ellos se diviertan un poco antes y dejemos nuestro reto para el final, que sea el acto principal de la velada.- Law tomo asiento de frente al pelirrojo dándole a entender que aceptaba su reto.

El pelirrojo respondió. -Bien, si quieres ver esto como una atracción circense adelante, después de todo que daño nos hace que nos vean como si fuéramos un espectáculo.-decía mirando a Law, en su voz ya no se escuchaba enojo.

Eustass-ya, solo relájate y disfruta del show. Adelante chicos.- Law índico que Heat y Bepo podían comenzar su reto, Penguin sirvió el tarro de Bepo mientras que el de Heat era llenado por Killer. Todos alegres gritaban apoyando a sus compañeros las bebidas corrían por sus gargantas como si de agua se tratase, después de todo era una competencia. La primera ronda la gano Bepo, a pesar de ser un oso bebía como todo un humano además de que su garganta era más amplia y podía tragar las cosas con más facilidad.

Kid veía como Heat había perdido, ya que Heat si bebía uno que otro trago, el pelirrojo se sentía mal porque su nakama perdió la primera ronda, aun así no podía reprenderle había dado lo mejor de sí mismo y Kid lo sabía, cuando tocara su turno, él mismo se pondría de muestra y les demostraría que se necesitaría más que un barril para tumbarlo.

Law festejo el triunfo de su nakama junto con sus otros tripulantes, Bepo sonrió pero al cabo de unos segundos agacho la cabeza frente a Heat.-lo siento.- le dijo a su contrincante, aunque a los piratas de Kid se les hizo extraño para los piratas del corazón ya era normal sus cambios de humor, la noche transcurrió entre risas, batallas por las bebidas y un muy ebrio Bepo que bailaba en la mesa donde habían estado bebiendo, el evento principal estaba por comenzar cuando un ebrio Killer llamo a su capitán a la mesa.

Kid sintió a Killer, y vio en qué estado estaba, al pelirrojo no le extraño el estado en el que se encontraba su 2do a bordo ya que también había bebido demás, sabiendo que le tocaba ir contra el capitán de los piratas de Heart, y dijo.-no te apures, yo no caeré tan fácilmente.-le dijo a la vez que lo paro su danza; tomo de la mano a su querido capitán, lo acerco a la mesa quedando asi de frente a Kid, la batalla comenzaría en ese momento. Penguin tomo uno de los tarros más grandes que encontró en el bar llenándolo para su capitán.-nuestro capitán puede con eso y más.-dijo con orgullo a los presentes.

Kid miro al nakama de Law y dijo.-ya lo veremos.-decía levantándose de su lugar, vio una mesa vacía y se sentó tan fuerte en la silla que casi rompe la silla y de paso el piso.

-Venga Eustass-ya no importa si es en esta o en esa mesa igual perderás.-dijo el médico mirando el sitio donde Kid se había sentado.

-Me gustaría ver eso.- el moreno sonrió de lado, era una clara provocación.

Kid se levanto, haciendo que el suelo retumbara, fue a donde estaba el cirujano y lo cargo con toda y silla hacia la mesa donde él se había sentado y dijo.-cumplí con lo que dije baka.-decía mientras acomodaba la silla de Law con suma "cortesía" (véase que casi azota la silla con todo y Law XD)

Los demás piratas miraban cada movimiento sin decir palabra alguna, primero por el miedo y segundo por la briaga, el cirujano sonreía complacido por lograr molestar a Kid, a pesar del tremendo golpe en el trasero su orgullo estaba intacto.

-Bien Eustass-ya comencemos con el juego.- el moreno creo uno de sus Room de un segundo a otro aparecieron frente a ellos los enormes tarros con (ingrese aquí la bebida de su preferencia)

Los tarros llenos de (ingrese aquí su bebida preferida) fueron colocados frente a cada uno, se miraron fijamente; ambos colocaron su mano derecha en los tarros, listos para iniciar la contienda. Penguin se acerco. -¿Preparados?... ¡Comiencen!- el chico dejo caer su gorra en el centro de la mesa indicando el arranque, ambos capitanes comenzaron a beber lo más rápido posible.

Ninguno se daba tregua, ni su brazo a torcer, iban trago, tras trago, sin parar, ni un momento, tanto como Law, como Kid bebían como si sus vidas dependiera de ello.

Al mismo tiempo ambos dejaron caer con fuerza el tarro en la mesa, un estruendo sonoro invadió todo el bar, Law sonreía con sorna; Kid le retaba con la mirada. -no te será tan fácil ganar Eustass-ya.-dijo el pelinegro.

Kid dejo caer sobre la mesa el tarro y dijo.-eso crees tú, por cierto le deje casi muerto a un tipo a fuera del bar, hasta barrí con él, como lo haré contigo cirujano.-decía el pelirrojo poniendo su pesado brazo de metal sobre la mesa.

-Solo son hombres débiles, conmigo no podrás.- Law paso su mano libre por el brazo metálico de Kid. Killer se mostro molesto ante el toque, nadie debía tocar a su capitán. -¡Suelta a mi capitán!- dijo el rubio con notorio enojo.

El pelirrojo sintió aquel toque, y vio como su 2do abordo mostraba molestia ante tal acto y dijo.-parece que a Killer le ha cabreado el hecho de que andes poniendo tú mano sobre mi brazo.-decía Kid con un falso reproche, pero relajado ante el hecho de que la verdad no lo diría, pero le gustaba que Law lo hiciera.

Bepo se interpuso entre Killer y Law mostrando su rostro molesto, no dejaría que le pusieran una mano a su capitán. Penguin se altero al ver a su nakama molesto, sabía que si lo dejaba continuar el asunto acabaría mal. -vamos chicos, es solo un juego no hay que ponernos asi.- el chico vestido de pingüino quería imponer paz de alguna manera.

El rubio molesto por el hecho de que el pelinegro, estaba poniendo su mano en el brazo de Kid, se paro y dijo.-Trafalgar más vale que le quites tu mano de encima a mi capitán, sucio perro del Gobierno.-decía el 2do abordo de los piratas de Kid con enojo.

-Creo que el juego a terminado chicos.- Law se levanto de su lugar ignorando el hecho de que Killer quería asesinarlo, toco el hombro de Bepo quitándole lo tenso por el intento de ataque, paso de lado a Killer caminando como si nada le importara.

-Continuaremos en otra ocasión Eustass-ya.- hablo sin siquiera mirar al susodicho. Los piratas del corazón dejaron el lugar donde habían estado con los piratas de Kid, pero no dejaron el bar, al contrario continuaron bebiendo en otro rincón del lugar.

Kid vio como el pelinegro se iba a otro lado del bar, sabía que Trafalgar le pagaría, después de todo él no se iba a rendir, pero sería para una próxima vez, se fue con Killer, donde estaban los otros, y siguió bebiendo a pesar de todo se había calmado, vio que estaban probando fuerza dos hombres, no valía la pena él ganaría y dejaría si bien le va a su oponente su brazo pegado al cuerpo.

Shachi, Penguin, Jean Bart y Bepo continuaron bebiendo alcohol como si fuera agüita fresca, Law sonreía observando a sus nakamas divertirse, después de todo les había prometido que sería un día libre; solo de diversión, Trafalgar observo de reojo al capitán pelirrojo, noto como este veía sin ganas a unos sujetos jugar pulsos. -Veo que te gusta eso Eustass-ya- dijo el moreno para sí mismo más que para alguien más. -Creo que será divertido.- el joven médico se levanto de su lugar, sus nakamas observaban cada movimiento de su capitán. El solo les sonrió diciendo -Voy al baño-sus compañeros sonrieron dándole a entender que estaba bien, siguió su trayecto pasando cerca de donde estaba Kid, al pasar por su costado le dio un "pequeño" golpe apropósito con su enorme espada, siguió su camino sin darle importancia.

El pelirrojo estaba aún pensando, sin percatarse de que el pelinegro había pasado, ni el "ligero" toque de la espalda que le dio esta. Siguió con la bebida, ya sin dar importancia a aquellos hombres que seguían.

Law continuo su recorrido hacia el WC después de todo necesitaba refrescarse la mente, se adentro en los sanitarios de la localidad, sin siquiera darse cuenta había dado un tremendo portazo al entrar, causando que el sonido viajara por todo el lugar.

El sonido fue tal que llego hasta los oídos del pelirrojo, quien sin más dijo.-Iré al retrete.-sin más se levanto, dejando a sus nakamas, ya que ellos querían divertirse y los dejaría, camino, hasta que llego al WC, empujando a todos, sin importar a quien, y llego a un mijitorio y sin voltear a ver quien estaba ahí, dijo.- ¡QUITATE IMBECIL!-decía mientras se bajaba el pantalón y el bóxer.

Law se tambaleo un poco ante el tirón que había recibido, lo bueno es que el apenas estaba desabrochando sus pantalones, frunció el ceño mirando de mala manera al tipo que se atrevió a agredirle ¿es que acaso no sabía quién era él? al ver detenidamente la espalda del sujeto se percato de que era su querido amigo Kid, sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Room- activo su poder envolviendo al pelirrojo. -Shambles- con un movimiento de su mano cambio el sitio de Eustass con el suyo.

El pelirrojo se percato de ello y uso su brazo izquierdo para evitar caerse por completo al suelo y vio quien era y dijo.- ¡QUE TE LA METAN TRAFALGAR BAKA! -decía enojado mientras se levantaba, sin importarle el que se le viera que traía los boxers a medio trasero.

-Es una amenaza Eustass-ya.- le dijo señalando a sus boxers que estaban medio bajados

Al capitán de los Piratas de Kid, le valió un "pepino" (por no decir otra cosa), lo que el cirujano le había dicho, y dijo.-si es una amenaza, Law.-se acerco y puso su mano en el cuello de el pelinegro y dijo.-veo que el estar tanto tiempo con Doflamingo se te ha hecho el hacerte el gracioso verdad Trafalgar.-decía alzando al cirujano un poco.

Law mostro molestia, no le gustan escuchar el nombre de Doflamingo, giro su rostro hacia uno de los costados ignorando las palabras de Kid; su rostro se ensombreció.

Kid vio aquello y antes de cualquier cosa pasara dijo.-Ya Trafalgar no te cabrees, se que detestas a ese hombre, si por mi fuera lo partiría en cuatro, aunque no sé porque no le has hecho nada... -se puso en su oído y dijo.-o es ¿que acaso te gusta?-se separo y vio la cara de Law y volvió a decir.-aunque creo que no es asunto mío.-decía calmado.

-¡Eso nunca!- dijo levantando la voz, en sus ojos se dejo ver un brillo extraño, una mirada como de borrego a medio morir, sus mejillas se sonrojaron. -Yo... no... Tu...

Kid vio aquello; asombroso, y dijo.-está bien Trafalgar, entiendo que ese hombre no tiene nada que ver contigo, aun así no se por qué no se ha muerto, en fin, ¿qué quieres decirme baka?-decía tranquilamente.

-Yo... tu... bueno...- Law intentaba sacar una frase coherente de sus labios, no sabía si decir o no lo que tenía en la mente, las palabras se atoraban en sus labios. Una simple idea se cruzo fortuitamente en su cabeza. De repente se abalanzo sobre el pelirrojo atrapando con sus labios los negros labios de Kid.

Kid sintió los labios del cirujano, Law tomo el rostro de Kid intentando profundizar el beso que se estaba llevando a cabo, sentía los músculos tensos de Kid, pero no pensaba en separarse de él; al menos no sin obtener una respuesta por parte del pelirrojo.

Kid vio que ante el acto su cuerpo, estaba como describirlo, como si fuera a probar algo que no debía, pero que a la vez le gustaba, y dijo mentalmente.-*al diablo*.- se separo del joven médico y dijo. -quiero un beso tuyo baka.-tomo al cirujano por el pelo y lo empujo más hacia él, le beso metiendo su lengua, para sentir la de Law y comenzar a jugar con ella. Los ojos de Law se abrieron a más no poder, pero al sentirse atrapado por los suaves labios de Kid, volvió a cerrarlos dejándose llevar por la danza que comenzó el pelirrojo, coloco sus manos por detrás del cuello de Kid, aferrándose al cuerpo del Eustass, su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse a causa de los intensos besos que el pelirrojo le proporcionaba, pequeñas gotas de sudor se hicieron presentes.

Kid se dio cuenta de que el momento se estaba volviendo exprés, sonrió y para no dejarlo así se quito su abrigo, los pantalones y el bóxer estando desnudo, ante Law, se acerco y le quito la ropa dejo su miembro al aire, bajo y le lamió, limpio, subió hasta su pecho y mordió una de sus tetillas, y lo volvió a besar.

Kid acostó a Law en el suelo con toda la ropa que tiro y le dijo.-que te den.-y puso sus dos dedos en la entrada del cirujano abriendo camino para lo que seguía. Comenzó a morderle el miembro, tocarlo; estremeciendo el cuerpo del pelinegro. El momento había llegado, adentro su enorme miembro en el trasero de Law, comenzó a moverse, le daba lento, luego fuerte, le movía las caderas a Law, a la vez que le apretaba el trasero.

Law se pego lo más que pudo al cuerpo de Kid, quería sentir más el calor que le estaba brindando su compañero.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que el calor estaba siento candente, los dos jadeaban, sudaban, se daban con fuerza, en las caderas, estaban en éxtasis, probando lo prohibido, el candor, que se da cuando se ama de manera ilegal y de una forma que muchos veían como indecente y vulgar.

El Capitán de los Piratas de Kid lo disfrutaba, tanto, era como "robar" un tesoro, pero esto era mil veces mejor, porque estaba teniendo a su merced al Capitán de los Piratas de Heart. Y lo mejor de todo era suyo y de nadie más, ante la idea sonrió para sus adentros.

Era lo mejor que le estaba pasando, claro que era eso y los tragos que se había aventado o era al revés y casi se ríe por tal pensamiento.

Law se despego de los labios de Kid, le miro a los ojos, un ligero pensamiento cruzo su mente (idiota). Se separo del cuerpo de su compañero, estaba a punto de correr.

Kid vio aquello, sujeto a Law ante él y le dijo.- ¿a dónde crees que vas baka?, sabes estaba pensando que él estar contigo es mucho mejor que beber todo el barril de cerveza, del bar.-decía con una sonrisa.

Los ojos de Law intentaron evitar mirar directamente a Kid, no sabía si lo decía en serio o solo se estaba burlando de él. -Eustass-ya, no te burles de mi.- dijo mirando al piso.

El pelirrojo levanto el rostro del cirujano.-Trafalgar, crees que el hecho de sonreír de esta forma, para ti significa que me burlo de ti, te equivocas, imbécil, al contrario, es una que dedico a ti, por el hecho de tenerte aquí en el piso, abajo de mi, sin ropa, sin que nos vean, para mí esto es mejor, que estar viendo a todos esos sujetos tirándose al suelo, y sabes no me quejo porque estoy teniendo una buena vista la tuya.-decía para dirigirse a una de las orejas de Law y decirle.-¡Ai shiteru, baka!-para luego morderle la oreja.

¡Ahh!- un suave quejido escapo de los labios de Law, el sonrojo aumentaba con el calor que subía cada vez más en esa "habitación" se habían olvidado por completo que estaban en el baño.- ¡Eustass-ya, se mío!- dijo con imploro en su voz.

Kid aun estaba en su oreja y le dijo.-hoy y siempre Trafalgar.-para luego morderle el cuello.

Las suaves mordidas que impartía Kid en su cuello, estremecían el fornido cuerpo de Law, su piel estaba crispada.

El moreno no quiso quedarse atrás, paso sus manos por todo el dorso musculoso del pelirrojo, tocando fortuitamente las tetillas de Kid. Este tratando de no gritar, o al menos gemiría, pero como era el "gran Eustass Kid ", eso no pasaría, ¿o sí?, no pudo evitarlo y dijo.-eres un baka Trafalgar.-mientras comenzaba a sudar.

Y le dijo a Law.- ¿no crees que no estarán buscando?-decía, mientras se estremecía.

- Quizá- dijo el moreno. - lo más seguro es que ya estén ebrios o dormidos. Hay que disfrutar este momento libre.- el pelinegro se dirigió al cuello de Kid dejando marcas rojizas en el.

-¡Ahh!, eres una bestia Trafalgar.-decía Kid.-Si es lo más probable, bueno al menos los míos no creo esta Killer, aunque nunca se sabe, si es el momento en que los capitanes se van de juerga y se relajan.-mientras se movía ante los actos del cirujano.

Law estaba excitado, el liquido que bajaba por su pene le indicaba que necesitaba atención, se restregó por en una de las piernas de Kid, intentando llamar la atención del mayor.

El mayor sintió algo y vio que era, vio su parte baja, y de inmediato bajo, tomo el pene de Law, lo masajeo, y con cuidado nuevamente metió dos dedos en la entrada de Law, después dio ligeros besos, comenzó su trabajo, se preparo y una vez hecho, lubrico a Law, tranquilamente comenzó a moverse dentro del cirujano y comenzó las embestidas, con cuidado metió su miembro en el trasero de Law, tomo un poco del liquido seminal del moreno, le dio a probar, se apresuro y ayudo a Law a correrse, para después Kid se corrió y juntos llegaron al clímax.

-Gracias Kid.-dijo el médico por primera vez pronunciando el nombre del mayor, sonrió suavemente antes de darle un suave beso al pelirrojo.

Juguetonamente, Kid metió su miembro otra vez, en el trasero de Law, y sonrió, claro que tratando de esconder esa sonrisa de cierto cirujano.

Al sentirse invadido por el enorme miembro de Kid; Trafalgar relajo su cuerpo para sentir el dulce placer que le otorgaba el capitán Kid.

A Kid le gustaba el sentirse dentro de Trafalgar era algo tan cálido y placentero, y dijo.- ¿lo disfrutas verdad cirujano baka?-decía tratando de no reírse y que para ello se mordía la lengua.

¡Ahhh! s...si- el joven médico se restregaba lo más posible en el miembro de Kid.

Kid sentía el calor de Law y le jalaba el pelo y decía.-pareces (inserte palabra aquí) en celo, Trafalgar.-decía juguetonamente el pelirrojo.

-Ahhh! Kid... si...-el placer de sentir a su adorado pelirrojo envistiendo su culo no podía ser comparado con el placer que sentía al cortar a sus enemigos.

Las embestidas eran tan excitantes, que Kid quería estar sin ropa todo el tiempo, ya que el calor era tanto que su cuerpo sudaba en demasía, miraba al pelinegro como lo disfrutaba y era algo que no lo vería todos los días y dijo.- ¿a caso estas pensando en algo baka?, si es así no quiero saberlo es mas veo que podrías cortarme aquí si quisieras verdad bastardo, ja.-decía con algo de sarcasmo (algo irónico y burlón)

-Yo... solo...ahhh! quiero...ahhh follar.-dijo entre cortado el médico. Movía el trasero a un, compas que le causaba un roce aun más profundo, aumentando asi el placer en él y en el pelirrojo.

El capitán de los Piratas de Kid se sintió complacido, pensó que sería genial el estar todo el día asi, pero estarían bien si un hubiera un buen trago de buena cerveza, aun asi sonrió y dijo.- ¿Te parece bien si te invito unos tragos Trafalgar?, corre por mi cuenta ¿qué dices baka?-decía Kid pateándose mentalmente por tremenda gentileza/acto gentil.

-Room- shambles-dijo el moreno moviendo su muñeca, en un momento apareció una cerveza en su espalda. -Yo invito la primera Eustass-ya- en una de las mesas del lugar uno de los piratas ebrios se preguntaba ¿adonde había ido su trago?

Kid no dijo nada, sin más se le cayó por mera eh brutalidad/distracción algo de cerveza en la cabeza de Law y no supo si decir algo, reírse o morderse la lengua lástima que su mente vino la primera palabra y dijo.-ya te hacía falta un baño, ja jaja.-decía riéndose, para luego morderse la lengua.

Law se saco el miembro de Kid de su trasero, giro para quedar de frente al pelirrojo, se acerco de forma seductora al hombre en cuestión. -quizá me quieras lavar el cuerpo con tus manos o quizá tu lengua- dijo pasando sus manos por el pecho de Kid.

El otro pensó en tan tentativa oferta, y vio su tarro, lo derramo en el pecho de Law y comenzó a lamerlo desde su cuello hasta el abdomen, tirando mas hasta que llego al miembro del cirujano y el pelirrojo repitió el proceso, una vez que termino dijo.- y ¿bien?-dijo con una sonrisa.-tú mismo lo dijiste y sabes que lo que dices se te cumple baka.-decía con una sonrisa burlona.

Kid probo de otra forma aquel liquido que alguna vez lleno su tarro en la piel del cirujano, no diría que le extasió, no le daría ese gusto a Law de decírselo o si.

-Eres un experto en la bebida Kid.- era la primera vez que Law decía el nombre del pelirrojo, el escuchar la voz del médico decir su nombre le causo un estremecer y un enorme sonrojo al menor.

-Ni que lo digas Law.-decía el pelirrojo, sabiendo que el cirujano estaba en una posición algo vulnerable, no se aprovecho de ello al contrario, lo vio a los ojos y dijo.-esto se quedara entre nosotros, no quiero que medio mundo se entere de que me folle aun Ouka Shichibukai en el baño de un bar, eso sería algo que no quisiera ver en los titulares.-decía apunto de reírse.-diría asi: Capitán de los Piratas de Kid se follo a uno de los perros de la Marina en el baño de un bar, aunque estaría bien ver sus caras en especial el de los Almirantes, ja.-decía riéndose a carcajada abierta.

-No te preocupes Kid, este será nuestro se-cre-to- dijo lentamente el médico de a poco se comenzaron a vestir, el tiempo que llevaban dentro del baño ya había sido mucho y quizá sus nakamas comenzaban a sospechar. Al estar completamente vestidos salieron del baño, primero Kid y después Law. Al ingresar en la zona de mesas el rostro de Law se impacto al ver la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo. Shachi y Penguin se besaban apasionadamente, mientras que Killer les observaba como todo un voyerista excitado.

Kid vio la cara de Killer se resigno, vio a Law, se acerco a su oído y dijo.-tranquilo se les pasara están hasta el tope de alcohol, la resaca será lo de menos, pero pues si quieres puedo darte uno de esos ¿si quieres?-se separo de él y casi imperceptiblemente le guiño el ojo.

Law se giro a ver los ojos de Kid, olvidándose de la escena de sus nakamas.- Estaré esperando por eso Eustass-ya.- como ya todos en el bar estaban más que ebrios se acerco a los labios de Kid apenas rosándolos. -Nos vemos Eustass-ya.- se despego del pelirrojo tomando camino fuera del bar.

Kid vio aquello y dijo.- valdrá la espera Trafalgar, ya lo veras.-decía mientras veía como se retiraban, llamo a sus nakamas, estos ni lentos ni perezosos se levantaron como pudieron, ya una vez que estaban todos salieron del bar rumbo al barco, una vez allí, los chicos de Kid se alistaban, Killer llamo a Kid para que abordara, ,claro que este vio como el submarino de Law se sumergía hasta perderse, y una vez fuera de vista se dispuso abordar y zarpar, para viajar a la próxima isla o puerto que haya, claro que estará a la espera de darle a Law el tan inesperado beso que le prometió, claro que sería algo que no diría, pero de que se enamoro en una taberna lo hizo y más si fue en el baño.

Ese día la taberna los unió.

Fin

Vampire: me encanto

Dark: está muy bueno

Rogue: esos dos si saben cómo divertirse

Wind: y demasiado bien

Dark: bueno aclarando que es después del salto temporal, ya que Kid tiene su brazo de metal, y digamos que ambas tripulaciones se encontraron ahí por mera casualidad o mera coincidencia, y pueden imaginarse el nombre de la taberna. Este fic es un leve AU ya que como ven sale un poco de lo que acontece en el anime y manga. Y ya saben que los Piratas de Heart también son conocidos como Piratas del Corazón. Y asi se hizo mención de cierto ex –Ouka Shichibukai. Y así entre paréntesis vienen algunas cosas como comentarios y ese tipo de cosas.

Vampire: gracias Dark, bueno espero que les guste y dejen reviews

Se despiden

Vampire, Dark, Rogue y Wind.

Ciao


End file.
